


Let’s Try and See What Happens

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Diapers, F/F, Little!ruby, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, caregiver!hanamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Ruby has bad anxiety and Hanamaru tries to find ways to help her.





	Let’s Try and See What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m going to write these types of stories. Idk how many or for how long but here. Also the diaper thing was more of a last minute thing so I hope it’s ok???

Ruby is known for having really bad anxiety about anything and everything. It was also a known fact that Ruby has panic attacks that can last a while. But even knowing this, it was a struggle to calm her down. Since becoming a school idol, she was learning new ways to battle with her panic attacks. Small one song shows were easier to handle. Bigger shows were harder to handle. 

Ruby does go and sees a therapist regularly as well as taking medications. It does help but it’s not an intense treatment that would very much help her. She is not given a more intense treatment because of school and her club activities. Being a school idol has helped her self esteem so her therapist suggested to focus on it. 

Her fellow group members knows this and try their best to help Ruby through this but there was only so much they could do. Hanamaru, Dia, and Yohane has seen the full extent of her panic attacks and know the signs of an upcoming attack. Maru was the only one who can calm her down besides Dia. 

With Aqours growing popularity, this meant they would have bigger shows with more people. Ruby has told them countless times that she can handle doing the performances but they were cautious about her anxiety attacks. Hanamaru looks for new ways to calm her down and stumbles across something. She found a book about age play and age regression. She was hesitant to share her findings at first but she realized she was going this for Ruby’s sake. 

“Ruby-chan! Want to come over to my house after school, zura?” Maru asked excitedly. She finally mustered the courage to tell about her finding. 

“S-sure! I’ll let Onee-chan know!” Ruby smiled. She felt more at ease with her best friend. “Is Yoshiko-chan coming too?” 

“Oh she has to stay after school today. She got in trouble for something she and Mari-chan did but she got the full blame for it.” This was very much true and even if it wasn’t she would convince Yohane not to come with them. As much as Maru doesn’t want to lie to Ruby, she just needed to say this to her and if Ruby was on board, and want to tell Yohane then she would do it. 

“Oh ok! I’m going to go tell Onee-chan! See you in a bit Maru-chan!” Ruby went off to Dia’s office. 

After school came by and the two first years are off. They went into Hanamaru’s room and sat on her bed. Maru has the book on age regression in her bag for reference if needed. She took a breath and spoke. “Ruby-chan, you know how we have that live coming up, zura?” 

“Yeah… Ruby has been practicing real hard for it!” Ruby did her signature ganbaruby pose. 

“Well you know how I’ve been looking around to help you? I found something we can try if you want to try it, zura.” She got the book from her bag. 

“‘Age regression?’ What’s that?” Ruby took the book and exam it. 

“From what I read on it, it’s reverting back to a younger state of mind. What I got, it has helped people with stress. Like some have used it to get back to the times of stress free and carefreeness. I think it would be good to try if you want. I can care for you! I have some picture books and kid toys I have laying around!” Hanamaru waited for a response. Ruby skimmed the book a bit, looking more and more interested. 

“‘Stress free and carefreeness’... Pigi!” She got to a page with the sexual side of age play and almost dropped the book in surprise. She was panicking a little. 

“Oh, no! We wouldn’t be doing that side of it. Completely innocent regression. Age regression and age play are two different things. Age play is normally see in a sexual way while age regression isn’t.” Maru reassured. Ruby calmed down and continued to look though. 

“Ru-Ruby wants to try!” Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes. 

Hanamaru smiled. “Do you have an idea of what age you want to regress to? Or do you want to try playing around?” 

“I want to try being a toddler!” Ruby excitedly exclaimed. “Oh! How about we find some things toddlers would have? To get the full experience! I can buy some things with my monthly allowance.” 

“That sounds like a good idea, zura!” With that, they planned and discussed what they wanted to try to do as well as figuring out how to obtaining some items. With their concert being a few short weeks away, they can try this out and see if it would be effective. 

With some items obtained and or made, they were ready to try this out one weekend. They were at the Kurosawa household with only them in the house. Ruby’s parents were out on a business trip and Dia was out with her fellow third years. Ruby was feeling a bit more anxiest today so they would see if it would work well. Hanamaru came over as soon as she could. They stayed in Ruby’s room. 

They gathered all their items on the bed. They have small toys, plushies, pacifiers, diaper pull ups, and clothing Ruby made with leftover material from their idol costumes. “I have permission to take care of you and change you and everything right?” Hanamaru wanted to ask one more time before they started. 

“Of course Maru-chan! I’m ready to start now.” Ruby smiled in her response. Hanamaru looked at the collection of toddler clothing and picked out a princess themed onesie that has a short fluffy skirt, white with pink dots thigh high socks, pink and white pacifier clip, and a white bib with Ruby’s lollipop icon on it. Once she picked the clothing, she started taking the clothes off of Ruby. Maru left Ruby in her underwear.

“Come lay down, I’ll put you in your diapy.” Maru made room for Ruby on the bed. Ruby was loving Hanamaru caring for her. Ruby laid down and spread her legs. Hanamaru took Ruby’s underwear off and powered her diaper area. Ruby watched Maru diapering her, feeling really happy. It was a pretty thick diaper pull up and Ruby loved the feeling of it on. “Let’s sit you up so I can put you in your outfit.” 

Hanamaru help Ruby up. Ruby quietly watched Maru dress her up. She felt so little in her outfit and with Hanamaru being with her, she felt safe. “All done, zura!” Maru lead her to the mirror and Ruby looked at herself in awe. 

“R-Ruby looks so cute! I love you Maru-chan!” She happily gave Hanamaru a hug. 

“Maru loves you too, zura! Does Ruby-chan want her bottle?” Ruby nodded. “Alright! I’ll get your bottle filled with water. I want my Ruby-chan to drink healthy! Stay here and wait for Maru.” 

“Ok Maru-chan!” Hanamaru left the room for a second. Ruby was still amazed on how cute she looked. She liked being dressed by someone like a doll. Hanamaru came back to see that Ruby was still looking at herself. 

Hanamaru sat down against the wall on the bed. “Come here, I’ll give you your bottle!” Maru lightly patted her lap. Ruby got over there and Maru got her to lay her bottom on her lap and put her head on her arm. Hanamaru angle Ruby’s head for her to comfortably drink and placed the bottle nipple against Ruby’s mouth. Ruby let it in her mouth and sucked on it. 

Maru watched Ruby drink her bottle and lightly padded on her to give her a little bit more attention. It was a regular baby bottle so it didn’t take too long for Ruby to finish. Once she was done, Hanamaru put Ruby’s head on her shoulder and put one hand on her back and the other on her bottom. She patted her back as if to burp her. Ruby wasn’t expecting this but she loved it. She wanted to fall asleep like this, holding onto her best friend as she cared for her like a baby. 

Ruby wanted to suck on her finger but Maru was one step ahead of her. Hanamaru grabbed one of the pacifiers and put it in Ruby’s mouth. They stayed like this for a bit until Ruby had to go bad. Ruby knows she has her diaper on but it was her first time being in a diaper, not as a baby. She couldn’t get herself to use it and she started fidgeting. This didn’t go unnoticed by Maru. 

“You ok Ruby-chan?” She sat her down in front of her. She can see she was going to have a panic attack. 

“Umm...R-R-Ruby has to…go...bad…” She did a little dance to prove she really had to go. She had to go a little bit before starting but she figured she could use her diaper but she was having a hard time using it. Hanamaru was a little confused. 

“You don’t want to use your diaper?” Maru really didn’t understand what was happening. 

“N-no, I want to but…” With all her anxiety, it’s really preventing from using her diaper. At this rate, she will have a panic attack. It took Hanamaru a second to realize what was happening. 

“Oh! You’re having trouble, aren’t you? How about we go to the potty and try sitting on top of it and see if it helps.” With a frantic nod, Hanamaru let Ruby to the toilet. Ruby felt like she can’t wait anymore but was really anxious about wetting herself. Ruby sat down, trying to relax so she can go. “Take deep breaths, zura. I’m right here.” 

Ruby and Maru looked down at her diaper. With one little sigh, Maru was able to hear a little sound coming from Ruby’s diaper. Maru rubbed Ruby’s head to quietly praise her. Ruby loved the feeling of herself wetting the diaper. She liked the warmth. 

“All done?” Hanamaru asked when she didn’t hear anything anymore. Ruby got up and undid the bottom of the onesie and noticed the wet diaper sagging down. Hanamaru felt the diaper and was amazed by how much it held. “Let’s get you out of that and into a fresh one!” 

The two went back to the room and Ruby laid down and waited to be changed. Hanamaru got the wet diaper off and the diaper was heavy. Once Ruby was changed, they played together and Maru took good care of Ruby with no panic attacks all day! They came to the conclusion that this might be the best option to help Ruby with her anxiety. 

Ruby and Hanamaru have continued to do age regression even outside of the house. They would only have the diapers in private. Hanamaru has prevented many panic attacks with small plushies and toys they use. But here comes their real test, doing a live concert. 

The group went to the concert hall and had their rehearsal. Everything went well and everyone did their best. With the hall being mostly empty during rehearsal, Ruby was mostly calm. Once the show was going to start soon, she was showing signs of a panic attack. 

The signs Ruby was showing were heavy breathing, being sensitive to sounds and sudden movements, hands shaking, and staying close to her fellow group members. This didn’t go unnoticed by the group. Ruby was following Dia around even when she takes two steps. Hanamaru prepared a bag of items Ruby likes to have to regress. With the bag in hand, she heads over to Ruby. 

“Ruby-chan, why don’t we go somewhere quiet ok?” Hanamaru calmly asks. At the point, Ruby was hiding behind her sister and cling on to her for dear life. Dia knows Ruby was there but she had to do some prep for the show. As much as she hated not to give attention to her while distressed like this, she had things to do. 

With a small nod, Ruby let go of Dia and walked with Hanamaru to one of the unused unlocked rooms. They weren’t in their outfits yet so they sat down on the floor. Hanamaru tried to get out some things in the bag but Ruby grabbed her sleeve. “Ruby-chan?” 

Ruby didn’t say anything and looked away. She lifted up her skirt to show she has a diaper on. But it wasn’t the diaper she normally used. It was a thick diaper with an indicator that changes color when wet. Maru looked at Ruby and noticed she was on the verge of tears. She quickly got a plushie out of the bag and gave it to Ruby. She held onto it tightly. Maru laid Ruby down on the floor with the bag as a pillow after getting out changing supplies out of the bag. Maru came prepared just in case. 

She felt the diaper and it’s very soaked. She even noticed that it leaked down her legs. Maru figured that she was so anxious that she peed herself beyond its capacity but was too scared to say anything. Maru does recall the staff pressuring the group to stay hydrated since it was really hot outside. 

“Did you wear a diaper thinking this was going to happen?” Ruby hid her face with the plushie and nodded. Maru got the diaper open and saw a little puddle in the diaper that didn’t get absorbed. Ruby was still shaking with anxiety but calmed down since being in the room. Maru got the diaper off of her and wiped the pee off of her legs and private area. Powdered her then slipped on a fresh diaper on her. “There we go! All clean, zura!” 

Ruby looked at Maru and smiled. Maru got Ruby to sit up and put a pacifier in her mouth. She went to throw away the diaper and watched Ruby take some toys out. Ruby shock a rattle and was smiling to herself. Hanamaru sat down next Ruby and took out a picture book. “Ruby-chan, I have your favorite book do you want me to read it to you, zura?” 

“Oh yush pwease!” Ruby said with the pacifier in her mouth. Ruby laid her head on Hanamaru and listen to her tell the story. She was very calm at this point. At the end of the story, Maru slowly took her out of her head space so they could get ready for their show. 

Once Ruby was calm out of her head space, they made their way back to the group and got ready for the show. Everyone was amazed on how Hanamaru was able to calm Ruby down. They were able to do their show without an incident and had a successful show! 

“Hanamaru-san, just how were you able to get Ruby so calm?” Dia asked. 

“I have my ways, zura.” Hanamaru smiles as she looks over at her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about writing little!Yohane next. As much as I LOVE YohaRiko, I’m going to try another ship. Maybe add Riko to it idk as a caretaker or little, maybe as a little we’ll see.


End file.
